


Spinacz

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam przynudza, Samifer - Freeform, ale Lucyfer go kocha, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam postanawia sprawić, by Lucyfer był bardziej zorientowany we współczesnym świecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinacz

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi w wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Lucyfer siedział w prawie pustym pokoju i coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Dostał od Sama wiadomość, że ma być za dziesięć dwunasta w Detroit, w motelu, który znajdował się przy jakiejś obskurnej uliczce. Pytając o nazwisko Winchestera otrzymał numer pokoju, w którym obecnie się znajdował.

Nagle, do pomieszczenia wszedł Sam, niosący plecak i jakąś torbę, na której widniało logo pobliskiego sklepu.

— Hej — powiedział kładąc to wszystko na stoliku. — Wybacz spóźnienie, ale w sklepie był spory tłok i…

Nawijał tak jeszcze przez chwilę wyciągając z plecaka laptop i uruchamiając na nim jakąś prezentację. Potem wyciągnął z torby wino, które nalał do dwóch kieliszków i podał jeden Lucyferowi. Potem przesunął stolik tak by stał tuż przed kanapą, na której siedział archanioł, po czym opadł na nią obok niego. Lucyfer odruchowo objął go w pasie, za co otrzymał pełen miłości uśmiech.

— Stwierdziłem, że trzeba cię dokształcić — powiedział Sam, a szatan spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

_Dokształcić?_

— Jak to? — spytał.

— No bo skoro byłeś tyle lat zamknięty w klatce, to pewnie nie jesteś na bieżąco ze wszystkimi rzeczami. Więc postanowiłem zrobić prezentację, w której jest prawie wszystko co zostało wynalezione przez ostatnie setki lat.

Lucyfer chciał zaprotestować, bo uzyskał już te informacje od swojego naczynia, ale Winchester włączył już prezentację, a widząc jak bardzo ten się napracował, nie miał serca tego zrobić. Mogło to mieć też coś wspólnego z tym, jak ciało partnera przyciskało się do jego. Przez prawie całą prezentację zamiast patrzeć na laptop, obserwował Sama spod przymkniętych powiek.

— W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz! — powiedział z wyrzutem Winchester.

— Oczywiście, że cię słucham. Przez ciebie wiem już, jak, gdzie i kiedy został wynaleziony spinacz.

Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale wrócił do prezentacji. Spinacz, też coś — wywrócił w duchu oczami. — On będzie dopiero za parę slajdów! A to był dopiero zszywacz! Co za strata czasu...

 


End file.
